Rosas Rojas
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Pareja extraña [AfroditaxCamus]Las rosas de Afrodita y la frialdad de Camus, son parte importante en este amor que es más que mortifero para ambos... amandose apesar de todo...


_Rosas Rojas_

Rosas rojas tibio vino amargo  
Rosas rojas la desidia y el placer  
Imagine que te tenia  
Otra vez como entonces  
Empapado de rocío toda la noche  
Espérame no, no vengas todavía  
Te gritaba en la oscuridad

Desde aquí puedo verlas... desde aquí se contemplan tan hermosas e inocentes... quien las viera desde aquí diria que no hacen nada... igual que tu... que se ve inocente... y mas inocente te ves empapado de sudor... debajo de mi... estremeciéndote a mis caricias... y a mis besos... inocente y tierno... un insaciable amante... pero a la vez temeroso de mas... desde esa noche que te tuve entre mis brazos... por primera vez... quiero volver a verte... a sentirte mio otra vez... verte brillante de tu sudor con el mio... quiero sentir esa miel de tu boca... quiero... quiero que me perdones ... que me perdones no queria... no queria correrte asi de mi templo... no...

Recuerdo muy bien como llegaste emocionado... como llegaste a abrazarme... y todo por ese maldito bicho de Milo... grrrrr... lo odio por eso... por que tenia que mentirme y usarme de esa manera... solo para separarnos... ¿qué acaso no le gusta que alguien sea feliz?... supondo que no... para hacer eso... frente a ti... sabiendo que te amo... MALDITO! Me hizo gritarte... me hizo separarme de ti... me hizo... dejarte..

_Flor de papel  
Disolviéndose en la lluvia  
En la espuma de tus besos naufrague  
Y hoy estoy en carne viva  
Flor de papel   
Mas cambiante que la luna  
En la fría geometría de tu piel  
Extravié la cordura me perdí_

¿Por qué..? ¿por qué con el...?... se que fue tu amante hace tiempo... pero me juraste que me amabas ... que era tuyo y que eras mio... m perdi en tu cuerpo frio... en tu belleza gelida... en esa personalidad que no mostraba nada mas que frialdad... a mi me mostraste ternura y que en esa estrusctura de hielo habia mas que hielo... mas que frialdad... habia amor... y yo te crei ... todo te lo di... Camus... todo te lo di... y veme aui... ya no tengo nada mas que cuidar mis rosas... las cuales te gustaban tanto... te encantaba venir a verlas... pero dime algo... ¿estabas conmigo cuando te cansabas de el...? ¿o era al revez? ... pero que tonto soy... estas en el siguiente templo y aun asi no te conozco... no te conozco Camus ya que cambias mas que cualquier cosa... eres mas difícil que nada... mas difícil que todos lo que he conocido...

_Rosas rojas en la despedida  
Rosas rojas no tenemos porvenir  
Maldito amor es un suicidio  
Tu semilla venenosa  
Estrangula las ganas de vivir_

Rosas... esas rosas rojas que me encantaban... tu cabello contrastaba con ellas... ellas rojas como el carmesí y tu cabello azul cielo... pense que cuando naciste... tu madre le robo un pedazo a ese cielo tan inmenso para ponértelo de cabello y le robo dos estrellas brillantes a la noche para ponértelas de ojos... esos ojos que me encanta ver... pero que por culpa de un maldito alacran perdi...

A veces pienso que tu eres como aquellas rosas... bello por fuera pero envenenas como tus rosas sangrientas... tus rosas rojas... que un dia me lanzaste... y asi fue como me enamore de ti... mi amado Afrodita... tan bello que le quitaste el nombre a la diosa del amor... eres tan hermoso... pero tan peligroso que ahora... ahora que te quiero aquí... junto a mi... debajo de mi... entregandote... ja!.. que estupido soy seguramente tienes a alguien mas... algo mas... mejor que este cubo de hielo... que este frívolo caballero... y eso me duele...

_Rosas rojas..._

Mis rosas diabólicas deberían acabarte fácilmente... veme aquí frente a ti... en tu templo... vine a acabar con este dolor... y es mejor que te acabe a ti... vete con el dolor Camus... vete con el...

- Afrodita... ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a acabar con todo ... como debi de haberlo hecho desde un principio  
- ¿Acabar con todo? No te entiendo  
- Si... ¡ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES!  
- Afrodita que te sucede... – dijo deteniendo el ataque congelándolo...- no me hagas atacarte...  
- ¿Atacarme has dicho?... preferiria morir a seguir asi... ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!   
- Afrodita... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- Camus Lanzo su ataque haciendo que diera de lleno a afrodita quien callo mal herido... un hilo de sangre salia de su boca... sonrio al saber que moriria... asi que decidio llevárselo con el...  
- ¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!- la rosa hizo blanco en el pecho de Camus... este sonrio al saber que acabaria muerto... se sonrieron mutuamente... perdonándose el pasado... Camus se acerco... lo abrazo... y millones de petalos de rosas rojas los envolvieron... el contacto hizo que la rosa se clavara directo en el corazon de Camus... este a su vez... congelo la sangre de Afrodita... y asi... abrazados... cayeron sin vida... pero amándose... abrazandose y dejándose abrazar por la muerte... la dulce muerte...


End file.
